




by Melissa6



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: Russian
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2013-05-15 02:42:44
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/948732/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/262460/Melissa6
Summary: ×òî åñëè ñåðèÿ óáèéñòâ ìàããëîâ, ïðîêàòèâøàÿñÿ ïî Ëîíäîíó, íè ÷òî èíîå, êàê ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ê çëîâåùåìó ëóííîìó ðèòóàëó?





	

                           **_Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ. Ãàäêèé ëèñåíîê._**

Ëèñåíîê Àíäðþñ ìðà÷íî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî – ê òàêîìó çàêëþ÷åíèþ îíà ïðèøëà ðîâíî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îáúåêòèâíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé. Äëèííûå, ðîâíûå ïðÿäè òî ëè êîðè÷íåâûõ, òî ëè ðûæåâàòûõ âîëîñ áåçâîëüíî ñâèñàëè, îáðàìëÿÿ áëåäíîå ëè÷èêî – íè êàïëè ñõîäñòâà ñ ïûøíûìè êóäðÿìè Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð èëè ïåðñèêîâîé êîæåé Äæèííè Óèçëè. Ãëàçà òðàâÿíèñòî-çåëåíûå. Êàêîé äóðàöêèé öâåò - êàê òðàâà â êîíöå àâãóñòà, êîãäà îíà âîò-âîò ïîæåëòååò. Ó ãåðîèíü ëþáîâíûõ ðîìàíîâ, ÷èòàåìûõ âçàïîé âñåìè ñòóäåíòêàìè Õîãâàðäñà, ãëàçà áûëè ñàïôèðíî-ñèíèìè, áàðõàòíî-êàðèìè, íà õóäîé êîíåö, èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûìè, íî íå òðàâÿíûìè! Ëèñåíîê âçäîõíóëà, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò çåðêàëà, è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ íåïðèÿòíûìè ãëàçàìè ñâîåé ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí.

- Ðàçäóìûâàåøü, ÷òî íàäåòü, Àíäðþñ? – åõèäíî îñâåäîìèëàñü Ïýíñè. – Ñòðîèøü ïëàíû ïîêîðèòü âñåõ â ïåðâûé æå äåíü ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ èç Ïàëàñèî Ìàõèêî?

Ïðèçíàòüñÿ ÷åñòíî, à Ëèñåíîê ñòàðàëàñü âñåãäà áûòü ÷åñòíîé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ ñîáîé, åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä èìåííî òàêèìè áûëè åå ïëàíû. Îíà óåçæàëà èç Ìàäðèäà ïîëíàÿ óâåðåííîñòè â ñåáå, ñ ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè, ñ ãîëîâîé, íàáèòîé âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè î ãîäå, ïðîâåäåííîì â Èñïàíñêîé âîëøåáíîé øêîëå. Íî ñòîèëî åé âîéòè â Õîãâàðäñ, óâèäåòü îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, óñëûøàòü ïàðó åõèäíûõ çàìå÷àíèé Ïàðêèíñîí è êóäà áîëåå çëûõ íàñìåøåê Áëåç Çàáèíè, êàê îíà ïîíÿëà: íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà îñòàâàòüñÿ ãàäêèì óòåíêîì Ñëèòåðèíà.

- Ó ìåíÿ âñåãî îäíà ïàðàäíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, Ïýíñè, è òåáå ýòî ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, - ðàçäðàæåííî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ëèñåíîê. – Íî äàæå åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë çàáèò èìè öåëûé øêàô, ÿ áû âðÿä ëè òðàòèëà âðåìÿ íà òàêèå ãëóïûå âåùè, êàê ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íàä âûáîðîì íàèáîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåãî îòòåíêà äëÿ ïåðâîãî óæèíà ãîäà. 

- ×òî æ, òû ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëàñü,- Ïýíñè ïðèëîæèëà ê ñåáå àáñîëþòíî íå ïîõîäÿùóþ åé æåëòóþ ìàíòèþ ñ îáîðêàìè.- Ñëóøàé, Ëèñ, à ìîæåò, òû ëåñáèÿíêà?

- ×òî çà ÷óøü òû íåñåøü? - âîçìóòèëàñü äåâóøêà.

- À ÷òî? – Ïýíñè äàæå çàæìóðèëàñü, òàêîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé ïîêàçàëàñü åé ýòà èäåÿ.- Òû, êîíå÷íî, íå â ìåðó çàó÷åííàÿ îñîáà, íî íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òîáû êíèãè èíòåðåñîâàëè òåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì òîëïû ñèìïàòè÷íûõ ïàðíåé Õîãâàðäñà. À ó òåáÿ çà ïÿòü ëåò íå áûëî íè îäíîãî ïàðíÿ, è ,äåðæó ïàðè,â ïàëàñèî Ìàõèêî òû íè ñ êåì íå âñòðå÷àëàñü!

- Íåïðàâäà! – Ëèñåíîê ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðàñíååò.- Ó ìåíÿ áûë íîâèî, òî åñòü, áîé-ôðåíä. Åãî çâàëè Ìàðêîñ, è îí…

- Íå óìååøü òû âðàòü, Àíäðþñ,- ïðîòÿíóëà Ïýíñè.- Ëàäíî, íå õî÷åøü ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî òû ëåñáèÿíêà, íå íàäî. Ïîéäó ïðîâåðþ ãîñòèíóþ - ìîæåò, Äðàêî óæå ïðèåõàë?

Ëèñåíîê áåç ñèë îïóñòèëàñü íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü. Îòëè÷íî! Òåïåðü Ïýíñè ðàçíåñåò ïî âñåé øêîëå, ÷òî îíà ëåñáèÿíêà. È ÷òî çà ãëóïûå èäåè ïðèõîäÿò åé â ãîëîâó? À âåäü ñòîèò îá ýòîì óñëûøàòü Ìàëôîþ…Äåâóøêà äàæå çàñòîíàëà îò äîñàäû, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, êîãäà îí ïðîöåäèò ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «Ëþáèøü äåâî÷åê, ïîëóêðîâêà? Êîíå÷íî, êîãäà äî 17 ëåò íèêòî íå îáðàùàåò íà òåáÿ âíèìàíèå, â ñàìóþ ïîðó ïåðåêëþ÷èòüñÿ íà æåíñêèé ïîë!»

- ×åðò! ×åðò-÷åðò-÷åðò!-â ñåðäöàõ âûêðèêíóëà Ëèñåíîê. Èìÿ ÷åðòó áûëî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

Ó Äðàêî áûëè âñå ïðè÷èíû íå ïåðåíîñèòü Ëèñåíêà Àíäðþñ. Ïîëóêðîâêà èç ïðèãîðîäà Ëîíäîíà (åå ìàòü áûëà âåäüìîé, à îòåö - îáû÷íûì áèçíåñìåíîì ñðåäíåãî ïîðÿäêà), íåèçìåííî ãîòîâàÿ êî âñåì óðîêàì è îòâå÷àþùàÿ íà ëþáîé âîïðîñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, îíà ñòîðîíèëàñü îáùåñòâà ñëèòåðèíöåâ, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ èì òîëñòåííûå òîìà êíèã. Ëþáèìèöà Ñíåéïà è Ìàêãîíàãàëë, îíà, êàçàëîñü, àáñîëþòíî ðàâíîäóøíî îòíîñèëàñü ê ïîõâàëàì ó÷èòåëåé, ó íåå íå áûëî ëþáèìûõ ïðåäìåòîâ, âñå îíà çíàëà îäèíàêîâî õîðîøî, è êî âñåìó áûëà îäèíàêîâî áåçðàçëè÷íà. Êîãäà ñ íåé çàãîâàðèâàëè, îíà áûëà êîððåêòíà è âåæëèâà, íî íèêîãäà íå ñòðåìèëàñü ïðîäîëæèòü áåñåäó, íå ïðèíèìàëà ó÷àñòèå â ñëèòåðèíñêèõ ïîïîéêàõ â Õîãñìèäå è íå õîäèëà íà ðåäêèå áàëû. Â îáùåì, îíà ìîãëà áû áûòü îáû÷íîé íåçàìåòíîé çàó÷êîé, êîòîðàÿ, êî âñåìó òîìó æå, áîÿëàñü âûñîòû è íåíàâèäåëà ïîýòîìó, ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå, è êîòîðóþ Ìàëôîé äàæå íå çàìå÷àë áû, åñëè áû íå äâà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà: îíà áûëà èçáðàííîé è îíà íåíàâèäåëà Ñëèòåðèí.

Ïîñëåäíèå äâà ôàêòà ïðîÿâèëèñü ðîâíî ãîä íàçàä. Â Õîãâàðäñ ïðèáûëè ïîñëàííèêè èñïàíñêîé øêîëû âîëøåáíîãî ìàñòåðñòâà Ïàëàñèî Ìàõèêî, êîòîðàÿ èçäàâíà ñëàâèëàñü ñèëüíåéøåé ïîäãîòîâêîé òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ. Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ìàñòåðñòâî, êîòîðîå ïîëó÷àëè ó÷åíèêè Ïàëàñèî, áûëî äîñòóïíî òîëüêî îòäåëüíûì ëèöàì è ïðèåìû, êîòîðûìè îâëàäåâàëè âûïóñêíèêè èñïàíñêîé øêîëû, ìîãëè âûïîëíÿòüñÿ òîëüêî ïðè íàëè÷èè ñïåöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî ìíîãèå èìåíèòûå ñåìüå ìàãîâ ñòðåìèëèñü îòïðàâèòü òóäà ñâîèõ äåòåé, òàê êàê âûïóñêíèêè ïîëó÷àëè, êàê ïðàâèëî, ïðåñòèæíóþ ðàáîòó â ëó÷øèõ ìàãè÷åñêèõ êîðïîðàöèÿõ, íî, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ïàëàñèî îñòàâàëñÿ îäíîé èç íåìíîãèõ íåêîððóìïèðîâàííûõ øêîë â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå.

Ñåíüîð Ñàí÷åñ- çàâó÷ øêîëû- ñîîáùèë Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òî îíè ãîòîûâ âçÿòü íà ãîä ñ ïîñëåäóþùèì ïðîäîëæåíèåì îáó÷åíèÿ ïîñëå øêîëû îäíîãî èç ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðäñà. Âûáîð äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü òàëèñìàí Ïàëàñèî, 300-ëåòíèé âîðîí Õóàí.

Ëèñåíîê ïîìíèëà ýòîò äåíü âî âñåõ äåòàëÿõ. Áûë îáû÷íûé õîãâàðäñêèé çàâòðàê, îíà ìîë÷à ïîãëîùàëà îâñÿíêó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñëóøàòü ñïëåòíè Ïýíñÿ è Áëåç è íå ñìîòðåòü íà ÷àâêàþùåãî Ãîéëà. Â êîòîðûé ðàç îíà áðîñèëà òîñêëèâûé âçãëÿä íà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðôà. Íó ïî÷åìó îíà íå ïîïàëà òóäà?? Äî ñèõ ïîð äåâóøêà íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî øëÿïó îòïðàâèòü åå â êëàññ ê ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå áûëè åé â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì ïðîòèâíû âñåé ñâîåé ñóùíîñòüþ. Åùå â ïåðâîì êëàññå, êîãäà Ëèñåíîê ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ïýíñè è Áëåç âðÿä ëè ñòàíóò åå ïîäðóãàìè, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, ñèìïàòè÷íîé äåâóøêîé èç Ãðèôôèíäîðôà, êîòîðîé, ïîõîæå, òàê æå, êàê è Ëèñåíêó, íðàâèëîñü ó÷èòüñÿ. Íî Ãåðìèîíà îòòîëêíóëà åå íå áåç ïîìîùè Ðîíà Óèçëè, ëó÷øåãî äðóãà ïîïóëÿðíåéøåãî â øêîëå ìàëü÷èøêè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé îáúÿñíèë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî Ñëèòåðèí -  ýòî âðàãè,à ñ âðàãàìè âîäèòüñÿ íå÷åãî. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî òàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, âèäèìî, áóäåò ó âñåõ, êòî íå èç Ñëèòåðèíà, Ëèñåíîê áîëüøå íå ïûòàëàñü èñêàòü äðóçåé âíå êîëëåäæà è çàìêíóëàñü â ñåáå, æèâÿ îò êàíèóë äî êàíèêóë, êîãäà îíà ìîãëà ïðèåçæàòü äîìîé è îáùàòüñÿ ñ ÍÎÐÌÀËÜÍÛÌÈ ðåáÿòàìè, êîòîðûõ Äðàêî è âñå îñòàëüíûå íàçûâàëè ãðóáûì ñëîâîì ÌÀÃÃËÛ.

Èòàê, Ëèñåíîê ïîãëîùàëà îâñÿíêó, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ãîðÿ÷èé ñïîð.

- À ÿ ãîâîðþ òåáå, ÷òî âîðîí âûáåðåò ìåíÿ! – êðè÷àë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Â ñâîè 15 îí, áåçóñëîâíî, âîçìóæàë è âûãëÿäåë ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, ñî ñâîèìè ñåðåáðèñòûìè âîëîñàìè, è ãëàçàìè, öâåòà ìîêðîãî àñôàëüòà. Åãî íåèçìåííî îêðóæàëè òîëïû ïîêëîííèö, êîòîðûõ íå îòïóãèâàë åãî ìåðçêèé õàðàêòåð. Äðàêî ïåðåâñòðå÷àëñÿ ïî÷òè ñî âñåìè ñèìïàòè÷íûìè äåâóøêàìè Ñëèòåðèíà , Ðýéâåíêëî è Õàôôëïàôôà, è òîëüêî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ñòóäåíòêè ìîãëè óñòîÿòü ïåðåä íèì. Åùå áû, âåäü ó íèõ áûë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð!

- Ïîñëóøàé, Ìàëôîé, - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Ìàéêë Ïîíòèíè, ñëèòåðèíñêèé íàïàäàþùèé – òû ÷òî æå , íå çíàåøü, ÷òî âñå â ýòîé øêîëå ÄËß Ïîòòåðà è ÂÎÊÐÓÃ Ïîòòåðà? Êîíå÷íî, Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèò ñâîåãî ëþáèì÷èêà â Èñïàíèþ!

- Õî-õî, äðóæèùå, ïîçâîëü íàïîìíèòü òåáå î êîå-êàêèõ ñâÿçÿõ ìîåãî ïàïî÷êè â ìèíèñòåðñòâå, - ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Ìíå óæå óãîòîâàíî òåïëîå ìñòå÷êî â Ïàëàñèî, âîò óâèäèøü.

Ëèñåíîê ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íè çà ÷òî áû íå ïîçâîëèëà òàêèì, êàê Äðàêî, îâëàäåâàòü òàéíàìè ìàñòåðñòâà àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ è òðàíñôèãóðàöèè . Åñëè äàòü èì êëþ÷ ê ìîãóùåñòâó, èç Äðàêî ïîëó÷èòñÿ ÷óäèùå ïîõëåùå Âîëàíäåìîðòà, êîòîðîãî â ïðîøëîì ñåìåñòðå ïîáåäèë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ëèñåíîê áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë. Îí îæèâëåííî áîëòàë ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé- êàê îáû÷íî- à â ðîò åìó óâëå÷åííî ñìîòðåëè Ïàðâàòè, Ëàâåíäåð, Äæèííè è åùå ïàðó äåñÿòêîâ âëþáëåííûõ ñòóäåíòîê. «Èíòåðåñíî- ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà- êîãî æå îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ âûáåðåò?» Óõàæèâàíèÿ Ãàððè çà ×îó íå óâåí÷àëè óñïåõîì è òåïåðü ÷àñòü ó÷åíèêîâ ñòàâèëè íà Ãåðìèîíó, à äðóãèå óñìåðèâàëè êàêèå-òî íîâûå íîòêè â îáùåíèè Ãàððè ñ ìëàäøåé ñåñòðîé Óèçëè.

- Äîðîãèå ó÷åíèêè!- ðàñêàòèñòûé áàñ Äàìáëäîðà çàñòàâèë âçäðîãíóòü âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.-  Âñå âû óæå çíàåòå î òîì, ÷òî íàøè ãîñòè èç Èñïàíèè ïðèåõàëè ê íàì íå ïðîñòî ñ äðóæåñêèì âèçèòîì: îíè ïðèåõàëè, ÷òîáû ïðèãëàñèòü îäíîãî èç íàøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ê ñåáå, äëÿ ïîñòèæåíèÿ äðåâíåéøåé ìàãèè. Ïîåõàòü ñìîæåò òîëüêî îäèí èç âàñ, è ÿ ðàä, ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî íå ìíå ðåøàòü, êòî ïîåäåò, èáî êàæäûé èç âàñ ìíå ïî-ñâîåìó äîðîã, è ÿ íå ìîãó îáúåêòèâíî ñóäèòü î òîì, êòî æå åñòü òîò ÄÎÑÒÎÉÍÛÉ. Î òîì, êàê áóäåò ïðîõîäèòü âûáîð, ðàññêàæåò ñåíüîð Ñàí÷åñ.

Ïîäíÿëñÿ òîëñòåíüêèé ñìóãëûé ìàã-èñïàíåö. Ëèñåíîê çíàëà, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà îáìàí÷èâóþ äîáðîäóøíî-íåóêëþæóþ âíåøíîñòü, ýòî áûë îäèí èç êðóïíåéøèõ ñïåöèàëèñòîâ ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, à òàêæå, îäèí èç ÷ëåíîâ ëåãèîíà ïî áîðüáå ñ òåìíûìè ñèëàìè ïðè ÌÎÎÍ (Ìàãè÷åñêàÿ Îðãàíèçàöèÿ Îáúåäèíåííûõ íàöèé).

- Áóýíàñ íî÷åñ! - ðàäîñòíî ïðèâåòñòâîâàë Ñàí÷åñ ó÷åíèêîâ. – Ìíå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü âàñ çäåñü, ìîëîäûõ è òàëàíòëèâûõ, ÷èòàòü ñòðåìëåíèå ïîñòèãàòü íîâîå íà âàøèõ ëèöàõ. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî âûáîð ìîé îãðàíè÷åí â ñèëó ïîâûøåííîé ñåêðåòíîñòè è âàæíîñòè èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðóþ ìû èññëåäóåì è ïîñòèãàåì â Ïàëàñèî Ìàõèêî. Íî ïîçâîëüòå ìíå âûðàçèòü íàäåæäó íà òî, ÷òî êîëü ñêîðî áóäóò êðåïíóòü ñâÿçè ìåæäó íàøèìè ñòðàíàìè è øêîëàìè, âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå àíãëèéñêèõ ñòóäåíòîâ ñìîæåò ïîñåòèòü íàøó øêîëó.

- Ó ìåíÿ íà ïëå÷å,- òóò âñå ðàññìîòðåëè áîëüøîãî ÷åðíîãî âîðîíà íà ïëå÷å Ñàí÷åñà, - íàø òàëèñìàí, íàøà ãîðäîñòü, âîðîí Õóàí. Èìåííî îí ñåé÷àñ âûáåðåò òîãî èëè òó, êòî ïðîâåäåò ñëåäóþùèé ãîä â ñòåíàõ Ïàëàñèî. Áàéÿ, Õóàí (âïåðåä, ïðèì. Àâò.)

Ïòèöà âçìàõíóëà êðûëüÿìè, âçëåòåëà ïîä ïîòîëîê îãðîìíîé çàëû, è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó Ñëèòåðèíà. « Âîò âèäèøü, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ øåïîò Ìàëôîÿ,- ÿ æå òåáå ãîâîðèë! Êî ìíå, ïòè÷êà, êî ìíå!» Ãîëîâû ó÷åíèêîâ çàâåðòåëèñü,â ïîïûòêå ïðîñëåäèòü òðàåêòîðèþ ïîëåòà, è êàêîâ æå áûë âñåîáùèé øîê, êîãäà ïòèöà ñåëà ïðÿìî íà ïëå÷î íåçàìåòíîé, òèõîé Ëèñåíêà Àíäðþñ.

- Êàààààààðððððððððððð! – Õóàí óòâåðäèë ñâîé âûáîð, ïîòåðñÿ êëþâîì î ùåêó èçóìëåííîé äåâóøêè, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó óæå áûë ñíîâà íà ïëå÷å Ñàí÷åñà. Ëèñåíîê âñòàëà, ðàñòåðÿííî îçèðàÿñü.

- Ìèññ Àíäðþñ? – ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà çâó÷àë èçóìëåííî.- Ïîõîæå, âàñ ìîæíî ïîçäðàâèòü…

- Äà îíà æå ïîëóêðîâêà!!! – çàîðàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. – Ãðÿçíîðîæäåííàÿ! Ýòî ïîäëîã, ÿ âèäåë, îíà ïðèìàíèëà ïòèöó çåðíàìè!

- Çàìîë÷èòå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé! – ïðèêðèêíóëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íî Ëèñåíîê ýòîãî óæå íå ñëûøàëà. Ñûòàÿ ïî ãîðëî îáùåíèåì ñî ñëèòåðèíöàìè, íàïîëíåííàÿ ãíåâîì è ñòûäîì, åùå íå äî êîíöà îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ÅÅ èçáðàëè, îíà âûëåòåëà èç ñòîëîâîé è, òîëüêî äîáåæàâ   äî êàìîðêè ïðèâðàòíèêà, äàëà âîëþ ñëåçàì.

**_Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ. Äîëã èëè áëàãîñëîâåíèå?_**

Ëèñåíîê ñîäðîãàëàñü îò ðûäàíèé, äóøèâøèõ åå. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí âå÷íî åå îñêîðáëÿåò?  Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îíà ýòî òåðïèò? Çà÷åì åé âñå ýòî? Ýòîò Ñëèòåðèí, äà è âåñü Õîãâàðäñ, ñ åãî äóðàöêèìè âîëøåáíûìè øòó÷êàìè, ëåòàþùèìè ìåòëàìè, âîíþ÷èìè òðàâàìè è…

- Ýé!!! Ëèñ¸íîê!!! – ïîñëûøàëñÿ îñòîðîæíûé øåïîò. – Òû ÷åãî??? Îáèäåëàñü íà ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà Ìàëôîÿ, â ñàìîì-òî äåëå?

Ëèñ¸íîê îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ðûæåâîëîñîãî íåñêëàäíîãî ïàðíÿ â ÷åðíîì êîñòþìå. ×àðëè Óèçëè! Îí ïðåïîäàâàë ó íèõ çàùèòó îò òåìíûõ ñèë è çàîäíî ñëåäèë çà íåáîëüøèì äðàêîíüèì çàïîâåäíèêîì. Îò äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëåé ×àðëè îòëè÷àëñÿ, âî-ïåðâûõ, ìîëîäîñòüþ, âî-âòîðûõ, óâëåêàòåëüíûì ïîäõîäîì ê èçëîæåíèþ ìàòåðèàëà è èñêðåííåé âëþáëåííîñòüþ â äðàêîíîâ. Ïîãîâàðèâàëè, ÷òî ó íåãî âñå òåëî â øðàìàõ îò èõ óêóñîâ è ïîýòîìó îí âñåãäà íîñèò ðóáàøêè ñ äëèííûì ðóêàâîì, êîå-êòî ðàññêàçûâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî íåâåñòà-âåéëà, äà è âîîáùå ëåãåíä î ìîëîäåíüêîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëå õîäèëî ìíîæåñòâî. Òåïåðü îí ñèäåë íà êîðòî÷êàõ âîçëå Ëèñåíêà è ïðîòÿãèâàë åé æàëêîå ïîäîáèå íîñîâîãî ïëàòêà.

- Êîãäà òû åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñòèðàë? – âûðâàëîñü ó äåâóøêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü ÷òî-òî. ×àðëè íå ðàññåðäèëñÿ, à ñêîðåå ñìóòèëñÿ è çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé.

- Çíàåøü, ÿ åùå íå ñîâñåì îáâûêñÿ æèòü îäèí, íó è ýòè ïðîáëåìû ñ çàêëÿòèåì ñòèðêè…

- Î!- õìûêíóëà Ëèñåíîê, à òî÷íåå, øìûãíóëà è ïîëåçëà â êàðìàí çà ñâîèì, ÷èñòåíüêèì íàêðàõìàëåííûì ïëàòî÷êîì. Ïëàêàòü åé ðàñõîòåëîñü.

- Ñëóøàé, - ïðîäîëæàë ×àðëè. - Òåáå æå ïðîñòî çäîðîâñêè ïîâåçëî! Òû ÷åðåç íåäåëþ åäåøü â Èñïàíèþ, ïîíèìàåøü,â Èñïàíèþ, â îáàëäåííî êëàññíóþ øêîëó. Òåáå îáçàâèäóåòñÿ Ìàëôîé è ñàì Ïîòòåð!!! Íå ñëóøàé, ÷òî òàì ãîâîðÿò, âûáîð âïîëíå çàêîííûé è íèêòî åãî íå îñïîðèò…

- À ëó÷øå áû îñïîðèëè! – íåîæèäàííî çàÿâèëà Ëèñåíîê è ãðîìêî âûñìîðêàëàñü.

- ×òî òû òàêîå ãîâîðèøü? -  èçóìëåííî âîñêëèêíóë ×àðëè.

- À òû íå ñëûøèøü? Íå õî÷ó ÿ íè â êàêóþ Ïàëàñèî Ìàõèêî, íå íóæíà ìíå òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ è âñÿ âàøà ìàãèÿ ÍÅ ÍÓÆÍÀ!!!

×àðëè îøàðàøåííî ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Çà ñâîè 23 ãîäà îí âïåðâûå ñëûøàë ïîäîáíûå ñëîâà.

- Ëèñåíîê, òû, íàâåðíîå, ïåðåóòîìèëàñü?

- È íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Ëèñåíîê, ÷òî çà äóðàöêîå ïðîçâèùå?! Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ìåëèññà, ñëûøèøü, Ìåëèññà, è êàê ó÷èòåëü òû ìîã áû ýòî è çíàòü! Âû, ÷èñòîêðîâíûå ìàãè, ðîæäàåòåñü ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ, ÷òî ìàãèÿ - ýòî õîðîøî, óäîáíî è åäèíñòâåííî ïðàâèëüíî. Âû æàëååòå ìàããëîâ çà òî, ÷òî îíè íå èñïîëüçóþò åå è ðàäóåòåñü çà ìàããëîâñêèõ äåòåé, òèïà Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðûì óäàåòñÿ ïîïàñòü â Õîãâàðäñ. È âàì äàæå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèò, êàê âàøà ÷åðòîâà ìàãèÿ óñëîæíÿåò æèçíü íåêîòîðûõ! Êàê îíà ìîæåò äàâèòü íà òåáÿ, êîãäà òû âèäèøü ñèëó â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ, ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî îíà åñòü íå ó âñåõ è òû ÄÎËÆÅÍ ðàñïîðÿäèòüñÿ åþ ïðàâèëüíî. Äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà ìàãîâ ìàãèÿ- ýòî ñïîñîá ëåòàòü ïî âîçäóõó, ÷òîá íå õîäèòü ïåøêîì, ìûòü ïîñóäó è ñòèðàòü áåç óñèëèé, ìåíÿòü âíåøíîñòü, äåëàÿ òàëèþ òîíüøå è ðåñíèöû äëèííåå! È îíè íå âèäÿò èëè íå õîòÿò âèäåòü, ÷òî ìàãèþ íåëüçÿ òðàòèòü íà ïóñòÿêè, ÷òî îíà äàíà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ìèð ëó÷øå, à íå òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áîðîòüñÿ ñ òåìíûìè ñèëàìè!

- Ìåëèññà, -×àðëè ïîïðîáîâàë èìÿ íà âêóñ è åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü, êàê îíî ïåðåêàòûâàåòñÿ íà ÿçûêå, ñëîâíî ïàõíåò ìÿòîé. - Âñå íå òàê ïëîõî, êàê òû ãîâîðèøü, ïðîñòî ìàãàì è ìàããëàì òàê òðóäíî íàéòè îáùèé ÿçûê,ó íàñ ñâîé ìèð…

- Â êîòîðûé ïðîñòûì ñìåðòíûì âõîä çàêðûò! Ìàããëîâåäåíèå ó âàñ ÷òî-òî âðîäå çîîëîãèè èëè ãåðáîëîãèè! Ìàããëîðîæäåííûé-ýòî ðóãàòåëüñòâî! À ÿ òåáå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñêàæó? Äî 11 ëåò, ïîêà íå ïðèøëî ïðîêëÿòîå ïðèãëàøåíèå â Õîãâàðäñ, ÿ ó÷èëàñü â îáû÷íîé ìàããëñêîé øêîëå, ïîäìåòàëà è ðó÷êàìè ìûëà ïîëû, åçäèëà íà âåëèêå è áîëòàëà ïî îáû÷íîìó òåëåôîíó. ß çíàëà, ÷òî õî÷ó áûòü àñòðîíîìîì èëè êîíñòðóêòîðîì, ÷òîáû ïîëåòåòü â êîñìîñ è èññëåäîâàòü Âñåëåííóþ, âñå ñâîèìè ñèëàìè, à íå ïîñðåäñòâîì êàêîãî-òî çàêëèíàíèÿ. È ýòè 11 ëåò áûëè, ïîâåðü, ñàìûìè ñ÷àñòëèâûìè â ìîåé æèçíè!

×àðëè ñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó, îáäóìûâàÿ åå ñëîâà. Îò íèõ âåÿëî þíîøåñêèì ìàêñèìàëèçìîì, íî â ÷åì-òî îíà, êîíå÷íî, áûëà ïðàâà, è îí ,ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî êàê ïðåïîäàâàòåëü è ñòàðøèé äîëæåí íàéòè ñëîâà óòåøåíèÿ è íàñòàâëåíèÿ, ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë:

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå â æèçíè î÷åíü ïîâåçëî. ß ðîäèëñÿ â äðóæíîé ñåìüå, ïóñòü íå ñàìîé îáåñïå÷åííîé, çàòî òàì âñåãäà öàðèëà äîáðîòà è âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå. ß ó÷èëñÿ â øêîëå, êîòîðóþ ëþáèë âñåì ñåðäöåì è ñåé÷àñ äåëàþ ëþáèìóþ ðàáîòó. Íî ÿ çíàþ òàêæå, ÷òî èíîãäà êòî-òî èëè ÷òî-òî äåëàåò çà íàñ âûáîð, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ëèíèþ íàøèõ ñóäåá â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè, â êîòîðîì óãîäíî ýòîìó êîìó-òî, è ìû äîëæíû ñëåäîâàòü ýòîé ëèíèè, ïî ïóòè äåëàÿ ñâîè ìàëåíüêèå èëè áîëüøèå âûáîðû, è òîëüêî îò íèõ çàâèñèò, äîñòîéíî ëè ìû ïðîéäåì ñâîé ïóòü. Ïîñëóøàé, âñå íå òàê ïëîõî! Øêîëà â Èñïàíèè îòêðûâàåò äëÿ òåáÿ òûñÿ÷è âîçìîæíîñòåé óçíàòü òî, ÷åãî íå çíàþò äàæå íàøè ïðåïîäàâàòåëè. Ñ ýòèìè çíàíèÿìè òû ìîæåøü ïîòîì ðàáîòàòü ãäå óãîäíî, òû ñìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ õîòÿ áû äëÿ òîãî æå ñáëèæåíèÿ ìàãîâ è ìàããëîâ, è âîçìîæíî, êîãäà-íèáóäü,  ìèð ïåðåñòàíåò äåëàòüñÿ íà äâå ïîëîâèíêè. Êðîìå òîãî, - ×àðëè ïîäìèãíóë ñåðäèòîé äåâóøêå, - òû ïðîâåäåøü ãîä âäàëè îò Ñëèòåðèíöåâ, à îñîáåííî Ìàëôîÿ. È òàì íèêòî íå áóäåò íàçûâàòü òåáÿ Ëèñåíêîì, åñëè òû íå çàõî÷åøü!

Ëèñåíêó è ñàìîé óæå áûëî óæàñíî íåëîâêî çà ñëåçû è âñïëåñê ýìîöèé. Åé ñòàëî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îíà ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ íà ×àðëè è íåïðèÿòíî, ÷òî îíà âûñêàçàëà åìó ñâîè ñàìûå ñîêðîâåííûå ìûñëè. Íå âñå, âïðî÷åì.

- Òû ïðàâ, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü áûâøåìó ãðèôôèíäîðöó. –Èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ òàê ãðóáî ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàëà! Ñàìà íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî! Êàê äóìàåøü, ÿ ñìîãó ñúåçäèòü äîìîé äî îòúåçäà â Èñïàíèþ?

- ß ïî÷òè óâåðåí â ýòîì, - ñêàçàë ×àðëè. – Ñåé÷àñ óìîéñÿ õîëîäíîé âîäîé, à ïîòîì ïðîéäè â êàáèíåò ê Äàìáëäîðó, òàì òåáÿ æäåò îí è Ñàí÷åñ, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü âñå äåòàëè. Êñòàòè, çà ìåðçêîå ïîâåäåíèå Ìàëôîÿ îíè ñíÿëè ñî Ñëèòåðèíà 20 î÷êîâ.

- Ìàëôîé ìíå ýòîãî íå ïðîñòèò! – êðèâî óñìåõíóëàñü Ëèñåíîê. – Ñïàñèáî òåáå, ×àðëè! Íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó, ÷òî òóò áûëî, ëàäíî?

È îíà ñêðûëàñü â êîðèäîðàõ Õîãâàðäñà. ×àðëüç Óèçëè çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë åé âñëåä. Çà ãîä, ïîêà îí ïðåïîäàâàë ó åå êëàññà, Ëèñåíîê ïîêàçàëà ñåáÿ êàê ñïîñîáíàÿ ó÷åíèöà. Îí âèäåë, ñ êàêîé ñèìïàòèåé îíà îòíîñèëàñü ê åãî ïèòîìöàì( à ëþáîâü ê äðàêîíàì ó ×àðëè áûëà èíäèêàòîðîì ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé äîáðîäåòåëè), è ñ êàêèì èíòåðåñîì ñëóøàåò åãî ðàññêàçû, çàäàâàÿ âîïðîñû ïî ñóùåñòâó. Îí ñ÷èòàë åå äåâóøêîé ñèìïàòè÷íîé è èñêðåííå íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó îíà âñå âðåìÿ äåðæèòñÿ îñîáíÿêîì. Êîãäà îí ñïðîñèë î íåé Ðîíà, òîò ëèíü íåáðåæíî áðîñèë: «À, ýòà çàó÷êà èç Ñëèòåðèíà? Ñ íåé äàæå ñëèòåðèíöû íå îáùàþòñÿ!», è ×àðëè ðåøèë, ÷òî Ëèñåíîê âèíîâàòà âî âñåì ñàìà. Òåïåðü æå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ðûæåâàòî-êîðè÷íåâûå ïðÿäè ìåëüêàþò â òóñêëîì ñâåòå ôàêåëîâ, îí ïîäóìàë:

«Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó îíà ó÷èòñÿ íå â Ãðèôôèíäîðå?»


End file.
